Valentine Pleasure
by JSAlways
Summary: Sam and Jack celibrate Valentines for the first time as a couple


Valentine Pleasure

By JSAlways

Sam was very anchoes to get home from the SGC, this was the first Valentine's day she had spent with Jack since they had become a couple.

Sher they had spent the last 8 of them together. But this was together, together and she just could not wipe the smile off her face.

Jack had left earlier in the day and asked her to give him a two hour head start, so she knew he was up to something. She had her own something up her sleeve and knew he would love it. She has been planning on it for weeks.

She had gotten her nails done, bought a fabulous outfit that no one except Jack would ever see her in, it was the color blue jack loved so much and made her feel really girly, so she liked it too.

She was almost home and could only guess what was going on there, she pulled into the driveway, Jack's truck was there but most of the lights were out, she walked up on the porch, just as she reached for the knob, the door swung open, standing in the hall was Jack he was wearing the charcoal suit she had picked out for him a few months back, he knew she liked it on him.

"Welcome home Samantha, dinner is almost ready, you can take your shoes off and get comfortable if you like." And he handed her a glass of her favorite wine.

She slipped off her shoes then took the glass from him; he started to turn away from her. "Hey you, I appreciate the wine, but when I get home there is something else I like when I am greeted at the door"

Jack just grinned and leaned in and kissed her, not a peck on the lips but a deep mind blowing kiss that almost made her drop her glass. When he let go of her and she had to lean against the door to get her balance she said "now that is much better."

He went into the kitchen and started to get dinner on the table, Sam sat at the table as she had been asked and waited for Jack. He was humming as he came from the kitchen into the dining room. He had steak, backed potatoes, broccoli, and steamed lobster on a plate for her. She was not sure how she would eat all that, but it smelled delicious.

"This is wonderful Jack, you did not have to prepare something so fancy but I Shure do love it, you look amazing and this food smells great."

"You know I love to cook for you Sam. When I can come up with things we don't have often, and know you like, I enjoy doing it for you. This is our first real Valentines and I wanted to make an impression on you.

"You sure don't have to impress me. I have what I want and I am keeping you."

They both dug into dinner before it cooled off, they did not talk much just an occasional umm, oh, and this is so good. As the dinner was coming to an end, Sam did not think she could eat another bite. Jack got up and said he would get the dessert.

"More food where am I going to put it, are you trying to make me fat Jack O'Neill?"

Jack came back in with a dark chocolate mousse, strawberries, and a glass of champagne for each of them. He pulled Sam onto his lap and started to feed her the strawberries dipped in the mousse. Sam thought it was great. She started to giggle. She could feel it vibrate in her chest and Jack just sat for a moment. "You know what your giggling does to me, if you want to finish this you are going to have to stop, or we will be heading to the bedroom right now."

Sam tried to stop; she planned on heading to their room soon, but was not quite ready for it yet. "I will be good" she said with one smaller giggle.

Jack just leaned in and kissed her on the neck, Sam arched so he could continue and reach what he wanted, his hands started to wonder up the front of her shirt and place it on her breast, as his fingers moved back and forth, her nipple stood erect, she loved his fingers, hands and tongue on her.

Sam knew she was done with the meal. She was enthralled with Jack and his wondering hands. She knew he was enjoying himself, but she still had other plans for him. She pulled back from the erotic kiss they were enjoying. "Jack give me just a moment, I need to go to our room and prepare for your gift."

Sam stood up and walked down the hall to their room, she closed the door behind her so Jack could not see what she was doing. She changed her clothes, pulled the blanket free from the bed, set out her massage lotions and headed back to the door to invite Jack inside.

Sam was standing in the door in one of the best negligée Jack had ever seen; he came closer to Sam with his hands out reaching for her, she stepped back, "Jack you can't open your present yet, you need to get undressed and lay on the bed, I have some massage lotions I want to rub on you."

Jack did as he was told, it was one of the fastest times he had ever gotten undressed. He laid his clothes on the chair in their room, then laid across the sheet facing down, he looked over his shoulder as Sam cam towards him with a bottle in her hand, she climbed up on the bed, startled his butt, added some lotion to her hands, she rubbed them together to warm it up, she leaned forward and started to apply it to Jacks shoulders, he was making moaning sounds to let her know he was enjoying it,

Sam kept rocking back and forth as she would reach from his shoulders to the base of his spine, her groin was rubbing on Jacks backside and it was really turning her on, as she would reach away she leaned forward, as she pulled back she leaned back, the only thing separating her body from Jacks was a very small piece of fabric of her thong panties. She was so turned on that she was dripping wet, just anticipating what was to come later.

Sam had thoroughly rubbed Jacks back and arms; she was rubbing her breast on his back as she moved, she slid off Jack and spun around, she placed herself on his back so she could now reach his butt and his legs, as she would reach down to his feet, she was now rubbing her breasts on Jacks butt, then they would pull back and run her hands around his butt, she put a little extra lotion in his crack so her fingers would slide in and down to his sack, she nudged his legs open just a little so she could reach his full sack, but it was still a tight fit for her hands, she could feel what she was doing to him and she loved it.

As she had taken it as far as she wanted to in this position, she rolled off Jack again and asked him to roll over. Now she had a great view of how turned on she had made him. Again she straddled his hips; his sex was squeezed between her thighs and his stomach. She added a little more lotion to her hands and started on Jack chest. As she would get her breast close to his mouth he would try and suck her nipples through the fabric, occasionally Sam would let him latch on, just to grind her hips and pull out of his mouth. She was so wet now she was get Jack wet and slippery, so she started to move up and down his penis without letting him enter her, she knew this was making him crazy, she could feel how rock hard he was for her.

Sam slid off Jack once again and turned around, she was now facing his feet while straddling his groin, as she reached his feet to rub lotion in she would lean forward and give Jack the most pleasant view of her butt and vagina, Jack was so turned on, he had to reach forward and touch her, he rubbed her as she was rubbing him, he used his long thumb and pushed into her as he got her juices flowing, Sam was enjoying it so much she had to paus for a moment.

That was the only incentive Jack needed, he pulled her up to his mouth, as he dove in with his tongue, Sam now had Jack cock in her face, the reached out with her tongue, she ran it along his slit, she could taste his precum, his smell was so Jack her mouth watered. She had to move a little away from Jacks mouth so she could fit his whole cock into her mouth, other than a little moan from Jack as he had to sit up a little more to fit her back in his mouth he let her have her way with him.

As Sam pulled his cock in and released it in one fluid motion, sweat broke out on Jacks forehead; he did not know how much more of this he could take before he blew. His balls were so tight it was starting to get uncomfortable but he wanted Sam to enjoy herself.

"Sam im gona blow, hold off a second"

Sam knew she was messing with fire, but wanted to push him to the brink, she sucked and squeezed a couple more times, she let him out of her mouth with a pop.

Jack could relax for just a moment while he kept working on Sam, his tongue was sliding in and out, up and down, then he would flick his tongue quickly on her clit and start the process over again, Sam was rocking back and forth on his face she knew he orgasm was going to be a strong one and it was coming soon. As much as she liked to cum with Jacks tongue in her whole, she wanted to ride his cock.

Sam was breathing hard but she pulled forward and turned around, Jack wanted nothing more than to have her cum on his tongue, "Jack I want to cum on your cock, I am so close" she grabbed his cock and put it at her opening, as she slid down, Jack lifted up, he impaled her in one swift thrust. Sam was so close; she could not get a good rhythm going. As she jerkily lowered and raised herself, she was losing the friction Jack had made for her.

Jack saw the look on her face, he grabbed her around the waist and in one move had flipped them over, now jack was on top and could push into her as fast as he wanted, he was so close after Sam has teased him but he wanted it to be good for Sam also.

Jack grabbed Sam's leg and raised it up on his hip, this way he could get a deeper thrust, that was all it took, his balls were so tight, Sam was starting to squeak with each thrust, she needed just a little more stimulus, Jack reached down and thumbed her clit, she let loose with the moan and started to shake, she erupted with one of the largest orgasms of her entire life. Then he knew his time had come, he groaned her name and let loose he filled her with each thrust until he was empty, he could no longer hold himself up and had to fall on the bed next to Sam while he was still inside her.

"Jesus Jack that was the best Valentines gift I have gotten. I hope you plan on that every year.  
"Sam if I have another year like this one it may kill me, but I aim to please, the best I can do is try, try, try."

And with that they curled up together and got some sleep, they had plenty of time for round two later.

The End


End file.
